1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a padded head rest and more particularly pertains to a head rest with foldable legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of face pillows is known in the prior art. More specifically, face pillows heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting the head are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Design Patent U.S. Pat. No. 298,992 to Voss and U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,026 to Matthews each disclose a face pillow.
Furthermore, U.S. Design Patent U.S. Pat. No. 309,542 to Glenn and U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,569 to Glenn each disclose face down pillows.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,772 to Clute discloses a support pillow.
In this respect, the padded head rest according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a user's head.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved padded head rest which can be used for supporting a user's head. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.